Ven and Aqua's Christmas
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: Master Earqus and Terra leave the Land of Departure, visiting their families while leaving Aqua and Ven alone. What could happen? Rated M for lemon. Oneshot VenxAqua


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Since its that time of year I decided to make a Christmas lemon with Ven and Aqua. Enjoy!

* * *

December 21

"Hello everyone," addressed Master Eraqus as his students came through the door. "As you may know its Christmas time and seeing on how hard you trained I decided to give all of you time off." He stopped to see the smiles beam across their faces and smiled himself. "In that time me and Terra while be visiting our families so Aqua you will be in charge of watching over the castle and Ven. Understand?" The blue haired girl nodded with a smile. "We will begin training again the day after the new year. If there are no more questions, you are dismissed."

The three students nodded while they made their way out of the chamber. "Say Ven, mind helping me pack?" Asked Terra, turning his head towards the young teen.

"Sure, no problem," he replied. "I'll see you later Aqua." And with that the two males headed towards Terra's room.

XxXxXxX

"All packed!" Exclaimed Terra with a huge grin.

"How much stuff do you need to take anyway?!" Shouted Ven as the whole process had taken a half hour. This only made Terra laugh.

"Sorry, why do you think I asked for help? Besides you got it good, you get to spend some alone time with Aqua. I know you will like it." He joked teasingly, making the blonde blush.

Ven couldn't deny what Terra had said. He did like having time with Aqua all by himself since he had fallen madly in love with her. Ever since the day came to train under Master Eraqus he had met Terra and Aqua. For Ven it was love at first sight as he saw the blue haired woman. He couldn't take his eyes off of her when they trained, eat, or even just gaze out into the night sky together. Terra picked up on this and wasn't surprised when his best friend told him about his crush on her. He ever since made it his goal to tease him about it whenever he can.

"No worries," said Terra as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come around. You still got that present right?" Ven nodded. "Good, she'll like it. Oh, before I forget..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a square package and handed it to him. "A early Christmas present." The young man ruffled Ven's hair before walking out.

"I wonder what it is..." he thought aloud as he removed the wrapping paper, revealing a condom. Ven's face turned pure red with embarrassment. "TERRA!"

XxXxXxX

Ven and Aqua stood outside of the snow-covered entrance as Terra was about to leave. Master Eraqus had already left, leaving the three of them alone. Terra was about to leave when had forgotten another thing to tell them. "Oh yeah! I left you two something, you just have to find it!" He said while waving goodbye. He got up on his rider and flew off into the sky until all they could see was a little twinkle.

_"Great... knowing him he probably did something that will embarrass me." _Thought Ven mentally.

"So Ven," Aqua spoke up for the first time today. "Let's have some fun before we have to go back to training." She smiled at him, causing the heat inside of him to rise.

"Okay! So what do you have in mi-" Ven was cut off as a snowball pelted him in the face. He wiped off the snow to see Aqua with a fistful of snow and giggling. "No fair! You cheated!" He grabbed snow and began throwing snow back at her. One snowball led to another and the two were soon engulfed into a full-fledged snowball war, in which both were left in snow up to their necks. _"This is going to be a long break."_

* * *

December 22

Ven was walking around outside in his favorite green coat as he observed the white wonderland surrounding him. _"Wow, its been awhile since I last saw it snow this much." _He thought to himself as he continued walking around the snow. _"Now that think about it I haven't seen Aqua since breakfast. I wonder where see is?" _He decided to check the spot they go stargazing to see if she was there. And there see was, in her blue coat and her tongue stuck to a lamp. "Aqua!"

Aqua turned her head slightly to see Ven. "Fven! Couldth you helth me plefease!" She tried talking but it was no use as all was coming out was mumbled speech.

Luckily Ven understood what she meant and summoned his keyblade. He made a little fire on the tip of the blade and used it to melt off the ice. It took awhile but soon Aqua was free. "So why was your tongue stuck to a lamp?" He asked with some concerned which made the bluenette blush slightly.

"Well, you see I was walking when I slipped on some ice and my tongue accidently got stuck." She stated while Ven was laughing a bit. "Please keep this a secret between us." He response was Ven shutting his mouth and using his hands as he was locking away his mouth with a key and throwing it away. "Thanks Ven." She said as she bent down to hug him. Ven nearly passed out from the action as it caused Aqua's chest pressed up against his chest. But he held on and hugged her back. After a few hours the two decided to make their way back to the castle to warm up.

Later that night Ven couldn't sleep as he still felt Aqua's chest pressed against him and left him hot and bothered. He decided to relieve himself in hopes of trying to fall asleep. "Aqua..." he grunted while thinking of her.

He was not the only person having trouble falling asleep. Aqua herself was having trouble as she still felt Ven's warmth when she had hugged him. "Ven..." she moaned as she moved her hand to her panties as she tried to get rid of a burning itch. "Ahh..."

They continued playing with themselves and didn't notice that they had both released at same time, moaning the other's name. Soon they both fell asleep, exhausted, dreaming about the other.

* * *

December 23

"Wow Ven! You're getting really good at cooking!" Praised Aqua as she finished her meal consisting of trout with a side salad.

The blonde's cheeks turned slightly red at the compliment. "T-thanks," he replied while stuttering a little bit. "Its thanks to you and Master I'm able to get this good." It was his turn tonight to make dinner and he had made some great progress when he first started. In the beginning he could only make simple recipes and if had tried anything else the result would turn out horrible. But since then Aqua and Master Earqus had taught him how to cook more properly and the results were impressive.

Once finished Ven took the dishes to the kitchen so he could wash them. Much to his surprise he found Aqua helping him. He was about to question her but was silence by her smile. "Since you cooked the least I could do is to help wash the dishes." She explained while continuing to wash the dishes. Ven decided not to press it and did his part. Because of the extra help the two were done relatively quick and made their way out of the dining room.

The two were having a nice chat until Aqua suddenly stopped and looked up towards the ceiling. "Aqua?" Ven asked while he slowly looked up to see what she was staring at.

A mistletoe.

_"Terra."_ Thought the two mentally.

Meanwhile on another world, Terra sneezed while he was changing his young niece's diapers. _"Huh, must've found the gift I left them... hehe."_

The two slowly looked at one another and saw that they both had flushed faces. "Um," Aqua was having trouble finding the right words to say. "Its a mistletoe..."

"Yep, I see that." Replied Ven in a quiet tone.

"You realize what the means right?" Ven slowly nodded at what Aqua was getting that. With that she slowly walked towards him and kneeled down to his level. She then parted her lips slightly and moved in towards Ven's face, capturing him in a kiss.

Ven couldn't believe it, his long term crush was kissing him. He quickly realized the situation and kissed her back. The kiss lasted long until Aqua broke the kiss before it got more passionate. She stared at him with her cheeks red, just like his. "Well, goodnight!" She quickly said as she ran off towards her bedroom.

Ven just stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened. "I need to thank Terra for this," he said while making his way towards his bedroom as well. "I wonder what Aqua thought about it."

Aqua herself was trying to get her heart to beat at a normal pace but was having no luck in doing so. She looked up to her bathroom mirror and saw that her face was still red. "Thank you Terra." She said to herself, smiling at her reflection.

* * *

December 24

Ven sighed heavily as he left his room in hopes of finding Aqua. "Ever since the mistletoe accident I feel as though she has been avoiding me..." the young teen stated as he roamed the halls of the castle. He soon entered the library and found Aqua reading at the table. "Hey Aqua." He slowly made his way towards her and took a seat across from her. When she looked up from her book he noticed that she was slightly red. "Aqua, you okay? It looks like you have a fever."

"Oh, um," she stumbled, not realizing she was blushing. "No, I'm fine. So what's up?"

It was Ven's turn to blush as he reached into his pockets. "Well you see I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but I thought I would give it to you today." He pulled out a small wrapped box and handed to her. "Merry Christmas."

Aqua gave him a warm smile as she accepted the gift. "Thank you Ven. May I open it?" Ven nodded at her. She delicately undid the wrapping and found she was holding a small, velvet box. She slowly opened the box and couldn't believe what was inside. It was a pair of sapphire earrings that gleamed brightly surrounded by silver. Aqua was stunned as she looked at her reflection in the gem. This looked expensive and she wondered how Ven could afford it. "Oh my god, thank you Ven, they're beautiful. How could you afford them?"

Ven smiled. "Well I did some odd jobs for Master and Terra and got some munny from them." He stated while he closed his eyes. "And I bought them when we last went to another world. I'm glad you like it!"

The young woman thought back the tears her eyes were producing. She was truly happy that he had given her such a wonderful gift. She suddenly realized that she has been so busy training she had forgotten to get something for Ven. _"I can't believe I forgotten to get him a present! I feel horrible now..."_

Ven noticed this and had been prepared in case she hadn't gotten him anything. "Its okay Aqua, your smile is all I need."

She looked up a gave him a weak smile. _"He's too nice, I want to give him something but I don't know wh-" _her thoughts were interrupted as a thought came through her head which caused her to blush and shake her head furiously. _"No no no!" I can't do that, it's too embarrassing! But, what if he likes it? What if he doesn't and he hates me for it?" _She debated with herself for awhile before coming to a conclusion. "Ven, I want you to meet me in my room in thirty minuets so I can give you your present." She told him as she went off to get his present ready. "God, I hope he likes this..."

XxXxXxX

Ven stood in front of Aqua's door, waiting for the right time to knock. _"What's with Aqua? She has been acting weird lately, I wonder why..." _Ven thought to himself while crossing his arms. _"More importantly, I wonder what Aqua's 'gift' is."_

Ven thought for a moment and imagined Aqua on her bed, wearing a revealing Santa dress with a sexy smile. "Ven..."

He quickly shook his head, _"No way, this is Aqua I'm talking about. She would never do that and I think see only sees me as a friend..." _The teen sighed and knocked on the door.

It was silent for a few seconds before he got a reply. "C-come in..." Ven wondered what she had planned and figured the only way to find out. He opened and had to hold back a nosebleed for what laid before him.

Aqua was laying on her bed, wearing nothing but red wrapping that was covering her. Ven blushed madly at the nearly naked woman in front of him and couldn't help but look at her. His eyes stuck on her as if his eyes had been glued to her. He saw her flawless face with a blush ten miles wide and a smile that made him feel hot and bothered. He lowered his gaze and gazed upon her chest which were covered in tight red wrapping and blushed more. He continued blsuhing as he stared at her womanly curves, her flat, smooth stomach, her creamy white skin, and her long, slim legs. Ven's definition of the word "Goddess."

And how did Ven react to the whole thing. Simple. He got a nosebleed and nearly fainted from blood loss. _"Oh. My. God!"_

"Ven!" Yelled Aqua at what had happened. She was beyond worried as she had just seen him lose a lot of blood then soon realized that it means he liked it. "Are you going to be okay?" Ven nodded and grabbed a tissue beside her bed and wiped away the blood. "Good, now," she move into a more erotic pose, "would you like to unwrap your present?" This had made Ven get another nosebleed, this time knocking him out cold. "Ven!"

XxXxXxX

"Where am I?" Ven asked as he slowly came to, he realized he was on a bed, just not his bed.

"Oh good you're awake." Said a voice behind him. He turned to see Aqua, still wrapped.

"Aqua! W-w-w-w-why are you wearing that?!"

The girl blushed at his question. "W-well, the thing is I didn't get you anything despite wanting to." She stated while her eyes stared down at the bed sheets. "So I thought if I gave myself to you, you might like it." She chuckled nervously and looked up to see Ven blush. "Also, I wanted to do this because, I-I love you Ven."

Ven thought he was dreaming. He thought this was some sort of a sick joke. He thought it was anything but the truth. Aqua, his long term crush, years older than him, just said she loved him. He had always thought she liked older men like Terra but was surprised to hear her confessions. He knew Aqua would never lie so it must be true. "Aqua," he began after a moment of silence. "I can't be any more happy at what you had said. Years I have had feelings for you, I love you too."

Now it was Aqua's time to be shocked. The person who she loved the most had accepted the her feelings and said that she loved her for years. She gave him grin and slowly leaned in towards his face. "Ven.."

The next thing the blonde knew was he was in a lip-lock with Aqua. _"Aqua..."_ he slowly closed his eyes and began kissing her back.

_"Ven..." _she had her eyes closed and was kissing him more passionately by the second. She licked across his lips and soon found herself entering his mouth and was pulled into a war between their tongues, making her moan within the kiss and slowly fall back onto the bed. The kiss lasted long until the two stopped so they could breath, both panting with flushed faces. She looked up to him a gave a warm smile. "You still need to unwrap your present."

The teen nodded and drew his attention towards the bow that held everything together. He gulped and guided his hands towards the bow and and slowly undid it. As soon as it was undone the strings that held together fell off, revealing Aqua's naked figure. Ven blushed at the new sight in front of him. His eyes glued onto her breasts and saw her nipples in all of their glory. He noticed that they were hard in which it gave him an idea. He slowly lowered his head towards her right breast and began licking her nipple, causing the girl to moan. "Mmm, Ven..."

Ven was enjoying this. Aqua has given her body to him and he was planning to use it to his full advantage. He stopped licking for a moment and decided to bring the nipple into his mouth and began sucking. He found that she was enjoying this by her constant moaning and panting. He decided to give her other breast treatment and moved over her left breast to give the same treatment.

Aqua was enjoying this. She was having her breasts sucked by her young lover and was experiencing an incredible feeling. She also felt that her lower half was getting wetter by his actions. "Ven...ah...Ven..." she moaned as he kept up the love making.

Ven soon stopped and gave her a heart warming smile. He stared into her eyes and found that they were full of lust and love. He leaned in and captured her lips in another kiss. She didn't know that he moved his hand down to her entrance and began rubbing it, causing her to moan loudly within the kiss.

He was surprised on how wet she was and decided to keep rubbing her. "Aqua you're so wet," he stated, rubbing her more. Aqua moved her hands upwards and began unbuttoning his shirt. She quickly undid the piece of clothing and removed it from the young boy's body. She was rewarded with the sight of his slim, muscular chest. She knew that it wasn't as impressive as Terra's but she didn't care as she preferred Ven's slim chest to Terra's bulky chest.

Aqua decided to have some fun and surprised Ven with another kiss, making him fall back with her on top of him. "Ven." She moved downwards and started kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving a purple hickey. She continued to kiss down his chest and decided to tease his nipples as he had done to her. She slowly trace her tongue around, making Ven moan at what he was experiencing. She slowly slid her tongue down his body and until she reached his waist and saw the bulge he had. She blushed a bit but decided to see what it looked like and began undoing his pants. She slid down his pants, along with his boxers and marveled at the sight of Ven's erection.

She had seen what they had looked like in biology books but his was bigger than what she had seen in the books. _"Wow..."_

"Uh, Aqua? Are you okay?" Ven asked.

She was surprised why he would ask such a question. "Yeah, why?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

She moved her hand under her nose and found that it was bleeding. Embarrassed, she quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose clean. She then returned towards his member and stared at it intently. _"He's so big, I wonder if I should do that one thing..."_

Ven was about to say something but was caught off-guard as Aqua began licking his member. "Ah! Aqua!" Ven moaned as the bluenette continued licking his member. Aqua licked up and down his shaft and made her way back up and licked the tip in a circular manner. She thought she would take it up a notch and slid the tip into her mouth, soon engulfing as much as she can. Ven was feeling like he was in heaven, never before had he ever felt this pleasure. He continued moaning as she bobbed her head up and down with her moaning as well. Ven felt his climax approaching and tried to warn Aqua about it. "Aqua, I'm a-about to...ahh!" He couldn't help but release himself inside of her moist mouth. Aqua swallowed his cum and found the taste to be quite good despite the bitter aftertaste.

She released her lips from his member and went up to Ven's face, capturing him in another kiss. Ven didn't care that he tasted some of him on Aqua's lips and slowly pushed her onto her back. He broke the kiss and moved downwards, towards her entrance. She tried to cover herself but Ven moved hands aside to get a good look at her. He saw that her entrance was gleamed with her juices and wondered what they tasted like. He leaned forwards and began licking her pink lips, causing Aqua to moan loudly. "Ah! V-Ven!"

_"My god, she tastes sweet." _Thought Ven as he continued licking her tortuously slow. Aqua was screaming of pure bliss for she has never experienced anything this pleasurable. Ven traced his tongue around her and planted a few kissed on her before sticking his tongue inside to get a better taste. He found that her insides were much wetter and had more of the taste that Ven couldn't get enough of. While exploring her insides Ven found a small bulb at the top of her womanhood and figured that would be his next target. He slowly moves his tongue out and cupped his lips together and began sucking on Aqua's clit.

The result was glorious. Aqua let out a loud shriek as she felt her climax come. "Ahhhh!" Ven saw she was letting out her juices and lapped up as much as he could. He leaned up and smiled at Aqua who's face was covered in a dark blush, representing a rose petal. She smiled at him with love in her eyes and kissed him deeply. The kiss lasted a full minuet before she pulled away. "Take me, please Ventus." She moaned.

Ven nodded and positioned himself in front of her entrance but was reluctant to go in, fearing it would hurt her. "Are you sure?" He asked with some concern for his blue-haired lover. She looked at him with half closed eyes and nodded slowly. Ven gulped and began slowly pushing himself inside of her.

Aqua was biting her lip as she felt Ven enter her, pushing deep inside of her. When Ven pushed all the way in and broke her hymen, she let out a scream. "AHHH!"

Ven looked to see Aqua was letting out a stream of tears. He used his hands to wipe away the tears and kissed her neck, trying to make her forget the pain she was feeling. He dared not moved in fear of causing more pain.

Aqua slowly adjusted to Ven inside of her and felt the pain slowly subsiding. She turned up to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm okay now, you can move now."

He was nervous but he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her and started to move. Slowly he went, pulling out until the tip was still in and sliding it back in. Both moaned, Ven from the unbelievable tightness and Aqua from being filled to the brim. Ven couldn't believe the tightness and wetness he was experiencing as he also felt as if Aqua's entrance pull him, as if wanting him to stay inside of her.

Aqua could slowly feel the pleasure build up inside of her as the pain was no longer there was feeling out of this world. "Ah, Ven...more...please...more..." Aqua moaned while he continued thrusting.

Ven nodded and he began picking up the pace, causing the two to moan out more. "Aqua, you're so tight... I... ah..." moaned Ven as he continued the love making.

Aqua began moving her hips against his, causing him to go deeper and making her moan even more. "Ah! Ven! Please, don't stop..."

He was surprised at hearing Aqua in a voice he had never heard. She was panting hard as was he and was covered with sweat.

"Faster..." she pleaded was delighted when she got her wish. "Ahhh..."

"Ahhh...Aqua..." moaned Ven as he picked up the pace and started pushing deeper inside of her.

The two kept this up for the next ten minuets until both of them could feel the end approaching.

"Ven...close..." was all Aqua could say as she was lost in pleasure.

"Same here..." Ven said as he could feel his end coming.

Aqua wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. "Lets do it together..."

Ven nodded and pulled her into a deep kiss. With one final thrust both released as they moaned in the other's mouth. Both pulled away and were panting hard, trying to catch their breath. Ven slowly pulled out and laid next to Aqua under the sheets. She moved her way to him and cuddled up beside him before kissing his cheek. "Wow..."

"Amazing..." replied Aqua as she smiled at him.

He smiled back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you Aqua. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Ven."

The two smiled as they slowly fell asleep, truly happy that they both got what they wanted for Christmas.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Christmas lemon! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
